sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Шаблон:Infobox Russian inhabited locality
}}}}}| }}}}}} }} }}}}| }}}} }}}}| ( }}}})}}}} }}}}| }}}} }}}}| ( }}}})}}}} }}}}| }}}} }}}}| ( }}}})}}}} }}}}| }}}} }}}}| ( }}}})}}}} }}}}| }}}} }}}} |( }}}})}}}} |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:#F0F8FF; text-align: center;"|— } }| }}}}}}}} — }| } }}}}}}}}}} }}}}| }}}}}} |- |colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| }}}}| }}}} | }}}}|1|0}} AND }}}}|1|0}}) | }}}}|PosMapParam}}|Russia | }}}}|lat_min= }}}}|lat_sec= }}}}|lon_deg= }}}}|lon_min= }}}}|lon_sec= }}}}|lon_dir= }|marksize=5|border=none|label= }}}}}}|caption= }}}}}} on the map of Russia}}}|position= }}} | }}}}|ComboMap}}|0| Location of }}}}|PosMapCaption}} on the map of Russia}}}} | }} }} }}}}|| }}}}|1|0}} AND }}}}|1|0}})| }}}}|PosMapParam}}|Russia|| }}}}|PosMapParam}}|float=center|width=244|lat_deg= }}}}|lat_min= }}}}|lat_sec= }}}}|lon_deg= }}}}|lon_min= }}}}|lon_sec= }}}}|lon_dir= }|marksize=5|border=none|label= }}}}}}|position= }|caption= }}}}}} on the map of }}}}|PosMapCaption}}}}}}}}}}}}} }}}}|1|0}} AND }}}}|1|0}})|'Coordinates:' }}}}|1|0}} AND }}}}|1|0}})=1|D}} }}}}|1|0}} AND }}}}|1|0}})|M}} }}}}|1|0}} AND }}}}|1|0}})|S}}|D= }}}}|N| }}}}| }|region:RU_type:city }}}}|( }}}}}})}}|display=inline,title}}|DM= }}}}| }}}}|N| }}}}| }}}}| }|region:RU_type:city }}}}|( }}}}}})}}|display=inline,title}}|DMS= }}}}| }}}}| }}}}|N| }}}}| }}}}| }}}}| }|region:RU_type:city }}}}|( }}}}}})}}|display=inline,title}}}}}} }}}}| }}}}| } } | }}} | }}}}| } |}}}} }}}}|'Anthem' }}}} }}}}}}}} }}}}|' }| } Day|Holiday}}' }}}} }}}}}}}} |- |colspan="2" style="background-color:#A3EEA3; text-align: center;"|'Administrative status' }| (as of })}} |- class="mergedtoprow" | Country || Russia |- class="mergedrow" | Federal subject || }}}}}} } }| }}}}| |'Administrative district' } }}}}}}}}}} }}}}| }||'In administrative jurisdiction of' }}}} }}}}}}}}}} }| }}}}|' }' } }}}}}}| }}}} }|' }' } }}}}}}}} }|'Capital of' } }}}}}}}} }}}}|'Administrative center of' }}}} }}}}}}}} }|1|0}} OR }|1|0}} OR }|1|0}} OR }|1|0}} OR }|1|0}} OR }|1|0}} OR }}}}|1|0}} OR }}}}|1|0}} OR }}}|yes|1|0}})|'Municipal status' }}}}| (as of }}}})}}}} }|'Municipal Status' } }|1|0}} OR }|1|0}} OR }|1|0}} OR }|1|0}} OR }|1|0}} OR }}}}|1|0}} OR }}}}|1|0}} OR }}}|yes|1|0}})|}}}} }| }| |'Municipal district' } }}}}}} }|1|0}} OR }|1|0}} OR }|1|0}} OR }|1|0}} OR }}}}|1|0}} OR }}}}|1|0}} OR }}}|yes|1|0}})|}}}}}} }| }|1|0}} OR }|1|0}} OR }|1|0}} OR }}}|yes|1|0}})| |'Urban okrug' } }}}}}} }|1|0}} OR }|1|0}} OR }|1|0}} OR }}}}|1|0}} OR }}}}|1|0}} OR }}}|yes|1|0}})|}}}}}} }| }|1|0}} OR }|1|0}} OR }}}|yes|1|0}})| |'Urban settlement' } }}}}}} }|1|0}} OR }|1|0}} OR }}}}|1|0}} OR }}}}|1|0}} OR }}}|yes|1|0}})|}}}}}} }| }|1|0}} OR }|1|0}} OR }}}|yes|1|0}})| |'Rural settlement' } }}}}}} }|1|0}} OR }}}}|1|0}} OR }}}}|1|0}} OR }}}|yes|1|0}})|}}}}}} }}}|yes| }|1|0}} OR }|1|0}} OR }|1|0}})| |'Inter-settlement territory'yes }}}}}} }|1|0}} OR }}}}|1|0}} OR }}}}|1|0}})|}}}}}} }|'Administrative center of' } }}}}}}}} }}}}| }}}}|1|0}} OR }}}}|1|0}})|}}}} }}}}|' }}}}' }}}}| }}}}}}}} }}}} }}}}}}}} }}}}|}} }}}}|'Representative body' }}}} }}}}}}}} }}}}|1|0}} OR }}}}|1|0}} OR }}}}|1|0}})|'Statistics'}} }}}}|' }|Area ( })|[[Area]]}}' }|( })}} }}}}|abbr=yes}} }}}}}} }}}}|1|0}} OR }}}}|1|0}})|}}}} }}}}|'Population' (2002 Census) }}}}}} inhabitants (Population of Russia, its federal districts, federal subjects, districts, urban localities, rural localities—administrative centers, and rural localities with population of over 3,000)|accessdate=2009-08-19|author= (Federal State Statistics Service)|date=2004-05-21|work= (All-Russia Population Census of 2002)|publisher=Federal State Statistics Service|language=Russian}} }}}}|- Rank }}}}}} }}}}|- Density }}}}/ }}}} round 0}}|precision=-2|abbr=yes}}The value of density was calculated automatically by dividing the 2002 Census population by the area specified in the infobox. Please note that this value may not be accurate as the area specified in the infobox does not necessarily correspond to the area of the entity proper or is reported for the same year as the Census (2002). }}}}|}}}}}} }}}}|'Population' }}}}| ( }}}})| (as of?)}} }}}}}} inhabitants }}}}}}}} }}}}| }}}}}}|sakhalin oblast|1|0}} OR }}}}}}|sakhalin oblast|1|0}} OR }}}}}}|sakha|1|0}} OR }}}}}}|sakha republic|1|0}} OR }}}}}}|sakha (yakut) republic|1|0}} OR }}}}}}|sakha (yakut) republic|1|0}} OR }}}}}}|sakha republic|1|0}} OR }}}}}}|yakutia|1|0}} OR }}}}}}|[[yakutia]]|1|0}})| }}}}}}}}}}|'Time zone' }}}}}}}}}}}}}}|'Time zone' }}}}}}}}}} }}}}|1|0}} OR }|1|0}} OR }|1|0}} OR }|1|0}} OR }|1|0}} OR }|1|0}} OR }|1|0}} OR }}}}|1|0}})|}} }}}}|' }' }}}}}} }}}}}}}} }|' } status since' } }}}}}}}} }|'Previous names } }| (until })}} }|,}} }}}}}} }|  } }| (until })}} }|,}} }}}}}}}} }|  } }| (until })}} }|,}} }}}}}}}} }|  } }| (until })}} }|,}} }}}}}}}} }|  } }| (until })}} }}}}}}}}}} }}}}|'Abolished }}}}}} }}}}}}}} }}}}|1|0}} OR }}}}|1|0}} OR }}}}|1|0}})|}} }}}}|'Postal code(s)' }}}} }}}}}}}} }}}}|'Dialing code(s)'+7 }}}} }|, }}} }}}}}}}} }}}}|'Official website' } }}}}}} |}